All alone
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: They were on a special trip, but a storm then turns a trip into survival. Can they survive on the island?
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Life now is good. I'm an a boat with my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Where are we going, you may ask? To a island I found during my sail across the world. It's nice and quiet, with no inhabitants what so ever. It's a perfect get away. After the war, me and Annabeth are being stalked asked for autographs, some want them in places I'm not going to. So I thought it would be nice to get away from the fame. The catch is she don't know where we're going. I thought it would be nice to surprise her. Who say's I can't be a good boyfriend? Beside her mom. I'm still getting hate mail cause of that.

"Percy, are we almost there?" Speaking of my girl, she is below deck. Yeah, the boat is about fifty feet, with a bed for two. No, Aphrodite had nothing to do with it. It was a gift from my dad.

"About another day and we'll be there." She sigh before going back to sleep. She has been inside for the whole trip. Well, that is going to change. I took off my shirt, and went below deck. Ever so gently, not to wake her, I picked her up, and carried her to the boat deck. I calmed the waves down so the boat would stay. With a yell, I jumped in. As soon as the water hit her, she woke. Forming an air bubble so she could breath, she started yelling at me.

"PERCY JACKSON, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WERE YOU THINKING! YOU SON OF A ..." She didn't finish. I kissed her so she could calm down. And she did. After a minute, we pulled away. And she finished her sentence in a whisper. "Sea god." I laugh and let the bubble be at the mercy of the tide.

"You know, this reminds me of camp." I told her, playing with her hair. She giggled, remembering our first kiss.

"Good memories at camp." I nodded, and summoned the bubble back to the waiting boat. She dried off, thanks to my powers, I didn't have to, and gave me a kiss before going back below. I smiled, thinking she is going to have a fun time at the island.

Annabeth

After the "swim" I went to the bed. See, I'm working on a picture album on me and Percy. I want to surprise him. And I don't have any special talent like singing or anything. So, I thought a picture album with our best moments would be cool. So, every time we go someplace special, I bring a camera and take photos. Might not be anything like the stuff he's done for me, but it's the best I can do. I'm just glad the war is over. Now I can spend most of my time with Percy. We still have training, but not as often, due to the sudden, and not often, quiet. No attacks, no monsters, nothing. Nothing but quiet. Quiet, and Percy.

"Hey wise girl, time to eat!" Beside being a hero,he is a good cook. Which surprised the hell out of me.

"On my way!" I hid the book, and went in the galley to see what he cooked. Hamburgers, french fries, salad, and a few beers. Thanks Mr. D.

"Dig in Annabeth." He was on deck, still bear shirt, eating a burger and drinking a beer. I laugh and grabbed a plate. Up on deck, Percy was sunbathing, already finished his beer and food. For a laugh, I went back down to the galley and grabbed cold water. I ran back up and dumped the water on him.

"COLD! AHHHH!" I laugh before running below deck. Boy, for a daughter of Athena, I made a dumb mistake. As soon as I turned around, Percy tackled me on the bed.

"I think someone wants to be tickled!" He said, tickling my stomach. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I was laughing to hard. After a minute, he finally stopped tickling me.

"I think you learned you lesson." I threw a pillow at him as he started back up to the deck. I scored a hit on the back of his head.

"Or, maybe not." Boy, I just can't stop making mistakes. He grabbed the pillow, and jumped on the bed, pillow swinging. I ducked and grabbed a pillow close to me, and took a swing at him. The pillow fight lasted a half hour, with him winning. Training has paid off a lot with him. With a sigh, I went to sleep.

"Love you wise girl." Percy said

"Love you too seaweed brain."

* * *

**Loved it, hated it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

When I woke up, Percy was beside me, an arm wrapped over me. I smiled and nuzzled his chest. He smiled and woke up.

"Morning Annabeth. Sleep well?" I sigh and pushed closer into his arms.

"Yes. Always with you." He chuckled and got up.

"You lie back down. I'll go see where we are." I saluted and went back to sleep. Suddenly, Percy was shaking me, yelling over the wind.

"WE NEED TO ABANDON SHIP NOW! GRAB ANYTHING YOU NEED!" I bolted out of bed and grabbed anything I needed. A grabbed clothes, my camera, my photo album, a lighter, and food before making my way up deck. Wind was blowing harder the Aeolus on a bad day. Don't catch him on a bad day!

"Get in life raft!" Percy yelled to be heard over the wind. I jumped in the raft and Percy cut the line. I screamed as I fell into the boiling sea. Percy took one last of his vessel and jumped over board. In a minute, he was in the raft, and closed the door, shielding us from the raging sea.

"I can't calm the storm. This is cause by a God or Titan." He told me. I shivered and leaned in closer to him.

"I'm scared Percy." And, for the first time since Hera took him to the Roman camp, I was scared. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a kiss.

"It will be alright Wise Girl. The storm will die down soon."

Percy

"It will be over soon" I said. But an hour later, the storm is still going strong.

"And, I was wrong." I said out loud. Annabeth, surprisingly, fell asleep. So, storms make her tired. Who would have thought? Well, lets see if the storm is dying down. As soon as I opened the door, a wave knocked me back in the raft, and flat on my ass. Ok, so storm has not dyed down yet. And what is worse, my ass hurts. Now I know why she calls me seaweed brain. I thought it was a nickname or pen name. Nope, my brain must be seaweed. Ah, well nothing else to do but sleep the storm away. As I wrapped my arms around Annabeth, I thought "At least we're together." And I fell asleep with that happy thought.

* * *

**Short, I know but I'm tired. So anyone who complains, SILENCE! I KILL YOU! Review or p.m. ideas! There welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

When morning arrived,the storm was done. And we landed on the island we were going to. Under a normal day, I would be happy. But with no way on getting back home, I was worried. And the worst is, the Gods can't have contact with there children. "Thanks a lot Zeus" I thought to myself. Thunder roared in the distance, Zeus hating the thought. "Shut up Zeus." I said out loud. More thunder, and lightning zapped close to me. "Aims off old man." I thought as I walked away. As I did, lighting zapped me in the leg. I went tumbling down. My last thought before blacking out was my Wise Girl alone in the raft.

Annabeth

When I woke up, Percy was gone. And as I looked around, I saw we landed on a Island. I wonder if Percy was taking me here. Thinking of Percy reminded me he's gone. So, I started to look for him. I didn't walk far. About ten yards, I saw him face down in the sand. I rushed to him and saw the burn mark on his leg.

"Percy, please wake up. Please!" I begged him. His breathing was shallow. Tears came and I kissed him, thinking I was going to lose him. Suddenly, those beautiful sea blue eyes of his opened and his breathing was normal again. He kissed me back before pulling away to hug me.

"Sorry Annabeth, Zeus threw a lightning bolt at my leg." I didn't care, as long as he was with me.

"Well, as long as we're together, I don't mind. Lets get you to the water." He nodded and tried to stand. He ended up back on his rear. I laugh and got beside him to help. Once his leg was in the water, the burn went away. And we started talking about our survival.

" I have a knife, my sword, and the knowledge of the Island." Percy told me.

"I have clothe's, a lighter, and a few other things." I told him. He nodded and went back to the boat to get them.

Poseidon

I stormed into the throne room, mad as Hades. "Zeus, why electrocute my son, and cause a storm to ride them of his boat!" I yelled. I didn't care if he was ruler.

"He dissed me, and I did not cause the storm brother. We don't know who did or why." He replied lazily. I walked up to him, and whispered in a cold, threatening voice.

"How would you like me to drown Jason or Thalia, for dissing me?" He stood up and got in my face.

"You leave my kids out of this Poseidon!" He yelled at me. The rest of them stood up, waiting for something to happen.

"Let me retrieve them Zeus." The other Gods looked at Zeus.

"No. We are not allowed to have any contact with them." That's when I punched him in the face. He stumbled back wards into his throne, clutching his jaw. I didn't care at this point.

"So, that's how you want to play brother? Then, two can play this game." He lunged at me and landed a blow below my eye. I stumbled backward, before regaining my balance. As we charged at one another, the other Gods and goddesses pulled us away. Strangley, Athena alone pulled me away, while the others pulled Zeus away.

" I'll be back Poseidon!" Zeus yelled before vanishing. I looked for Athena, before seeing her walk out.

"Athena, wait up!" I needed to talk to her about

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, I think any way. Review and P.M's are always welcomed!**


	4. A new couple and sleepy time

Athena

As I walked out of the throne room, I heard Poseidon call me.

"Athena, wait up!" I stopped and waited for him to catch up, which isn't like me at all. I hate Poseidon.

"Thanks. We need to talk. Want to go for coffee?" Say no, say no my mind said, but my heart said something different.

"Yes. Where at?" WHY DID I SAY THAT! He smiled that cute little...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!

"Perfect. At the Starbucks near Goode High school at five. See you there" As he left, I was thinking what I just agreed to. Why, out of all the Gods and Goddess, did he pick me to talk to? I looked at the clock, and realized I needed to be there in ten minutes. I snapped my fingers, and on came a meet and talk dress. Not something I normally wear, but I'm going to the mortal world, do this is what I need to wear. I imagined the Starbucks and was there was five minutes early. Oddly enough, do was Poseidon. He's almost never early. He walked up to me with that cute smile...SHUT UP MIND!

"Shall we enter?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took his hand with a slight blush in my cheeks. Gods, why am I acting like this? I never act like this around Poseidon!

"A triple shot, 20 oz almond brevi, and a 16 oz sugar free chocolate mocha." The waiter nodded and began to make our order.

"What is this about Poseidon?" I whispered.

" I can't talk to a pretty lady like you?" I wanted to slap him, instead I blushed at the compliment. Wait, isn't he married.

"Not anymore" Stupid mind reading ability's. He chuckled and grabbed our coffee's. He lead us to a window seat, my favorite when I want a coffee break. I took a drink and looked at him.

"Ok, you got me coffee, complimented me, and read my mind. What do you want to talk about?"

Poseidon

"It's about our kids Athena." She put her cup down, now interested.

"You have my attention" I smiled.

"Zeus is just being a pain. Now, I know he's your father and my brother, but we need to help our kids! Sure, the can survive, but for how long is the question." I could see her thinking. After about a minute, nothing.

"See? It's a question even you can't answer. We need to rescue them!" She nodded.

"But how do we convince Zeus?" I shook my head.

"You know him. He is stubborn. The only way's to convince him is a fight, or a singing contest. We both can't sing, so we have to fight."

Her beautiful face paled. So what if I like her? She is beautiful.

"No. Fighting is never the answer!" I chuckled.

"I just said we can't sing. There is no other way to convince him. Trust me." She bowed her head as she realized she couldn't win.

Come on, I'll walk you home."

I left the pay and a tip on the table, and we started walking back to Olympus. As we walked, it got colder. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder. She said nothing as we walked into the Empire State Building.

"Olympus please." The guard looked at us before handing us the key card. For once, there was a good tune in the elevator. The Eagles, "Love will keep us alive" Must be Apollo or Aphrodite, or both. Either way, it made me want to sing. But I can't sing. Once on top, we walked to her relm.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said to me. I smiled.

"Your welcome." Then I lean in and kissed her.

Percy

I got the stuff from the raft and went back to Annabeth. She was just lying in the sand, not a care in the world. I smiled and looked in the sky. Well, it was evening. She slept in a while. I put the stuff down and went to get the raft. After dragging it a ways, I gently picked her up and placed her in the raft. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. I closed the door and went hunting while she was in slumber land. After managing to kill a deer, I started a fire and cooked it. All this took around two hours. And at the smell of food, Annabeth woke up. I smiled.

"Nice of you to join the living Wise Girl. Dinner is ready." We both put in some for our godly parents and dug in.

"Percy, do you think or parents will rescue us?" I thought about it.

"I don't know Annabeth. The Gods are funny like that. Not likely though. If I know Zeus." She nodded and went back for more. When our stomachs were full, we crawled back into the raft and under the blanket to sleep.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said before going back to sleep.

" I love you to Annabeth." I whispered before passing out my slef.

* * *

**I got the idea of Poseidon and Athena being together last nigh, but was too tired and lazy to put it in the story. Review and P.M!**


	5. Chapter 5

Athena

Poseidon kissed me! When he pulled away, he vanished before I could react. As I stared at nothing, I remembered I was still out side, with his coat still on. I entered my palace and started to put away the coat when a note fell out. I picked it up and started reading.

"**Athena, I wrote this a hundred times, and a hundred times I could not bring myself to give it to you. Ever since I lay my eyes on you, I had these strong feeling to you. I hope you'll understand how hard it was to try to give it to you. Now, we have to rescue our kids in the dead of night so Zeus won't find out. After that, we run away to become a couple. If not, then I'll understand, as I've been an ass.**

**Poseidon."**

Not we been an ass, I've been an ass. I can't deny anymore that I have strong feelings for him. I couldn't help it, I started to cry. Suddenly, a pair of arms were around me, embracing me in a hug. I looked up and saw those sea blue eyes of Poseidon. I leaned into his chest, tears still flowing. Carefully, he picked me up and lay me on my bed. He summoned a chair and sat down, never taking his eyes of me. I soon calmed down and looked back, those sea green eyes looking at my stormy grey eyes. Seeing what I was asking, he got up and lied down next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Better?" He asked. There was no wise ass tone in his voice, just love and worries.

"Better." I replied before kissing him.

Annabeth

I woke in the raft, Percy's arms around me. I smiled and went outside, and re-started the fire. After heating the meat, I began to eat. A few minutes later, Percy woke up. After handing him a plate, I took out the radio and changed it to the news.

"_The Coast Guard and Navy are on the look for two missing people; Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Jackson's boat, The _Adventure, _was spotted after a storm forced the two to abandon ship. If any ship see's the two young couple, please report to the Navy and Coast Guard."_

I looked at Percy, and he thought the same thing. They may never find us.

"Can you use your powers?" He shook his head.

"This place is strange. Makes us mortal. So, that's why I picked this for a vacation." An Island that makes us mortal? Only Percy could find such an Island.

"So, it took away your powers, but not mine?" He nodded. So, when I put on my hat, I turned invisible. Weird. Very, very weird.

"So, do we just stay here until they find us?" He nodded.

"There is nothing else we can do." He had me there. There is nothing we can do until we're found. And that could take hours, day's months, or even years.

"Until they find us, this is our home. I'll start building a house." Percy told me. Oh boy, this can't end well. I nodded, and while he started building, I started making blueprints. If he builds something, it never stays standing. And I should know.

* * *

**Stranded, may never be found, and a bad builder named Percy.**

**Percy: I'm not that bad!**

**Do I have to tell them?**

**Percy: NO!**

**I thought so. Review or P.M.!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

While Annabeth was placing bets that the building would fall, I started chopping down trees to make the building. For you hippies, including the author, the trees were dead. I respect nature, unlike RED's father. When I had enough wood, I found a nice spot to began building. When the sun was high in the sky, the foundation and a wall was done. I took a breather, and took a dip in a spring. Even though I can't breath underwater, I can still hold my breath for a good amount of time. After a half hour, I went back to work on the house. By the time the sun was down, I had three of the four wall built, the foundation finished, and the roof started. It wouldn't be done for another day or two. I sigh and went back to the raft. Annabeth was already sleeping. I picked her up and moved her in the raft. In her hand, was a paper with a bet on if the house would stand. I smiled and kissed her head, knowing I will prove her wrong.

Poseidon

I woke up with Athena still sleeping beside me. I smiled and got up to start coffee and breakfast. Once the pot of coffee was full and pancakes were done cooking, I went to wake Athena. The time was nine o'clock. She is normally up at seven.

"Athena hun, it's time to wake up." She mumbled for ten more minutes. I laugh, thinking I'm the only one who does that.

"I won't give you another kiss if you don't wake up." Boy, did that work. A little to well. She woke up and jumped on me, managing to get a kiss. Well, her jumping on me caused me to hit the floor. So, I have a hurt head, and a hot chick kissing me. The way I see it, it's a win win.

"Never threaten me like that kelp head." She told me when she caught her breath. I chuckled and promised her that I wouldn't make that threat again. When we stood up, I quickly picked her up and moved down the stairs. She screamed and begged me to let her down. I just shook my head. There was no way I was letting her walk. At least this time. After setting her down on the chair, I got her breakfast and coffee. I stepped out to get the paper, and when I came back, she was in tears.

"Athena, what is the matter?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"No one ever treated me like this." I smiled and kissed her. Now, I know what your thinking, But Poseidon, you HATE her. Now, I've never hated her. But I was shy as hell when I wanted to tell her I had a crush on her. So, I never hated her.

"I'm sorry Athena. But, now you have me to take care of you." She smiled and put her head on my chest.

Zeus

I can't help feel something is wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but something is really wrong. But I can't think about it right now, as we are in the middle of a meeting.

"Now look Poseidon, just calm the waves down around Florida so the container ship can pass through." Apollo would tell him.

"The weather man say's a hurricane is going to pass through Florida. I can't mess with the course." It was like this on and on. Finally, Poseidon thinks he could at least delay the storm an hour, and the meeting was done. As I got up to go home, Dionysus came up to me.

"Zeus, I have some news to tell you." I waited. "Poseidon and Athena are...together."

"WHAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zeus

"POSEIDON, ATHENA!" I yelled as loud as I could. In a second, they arrived.

"You called..." He didn't finish. At that moment, I punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled to the floor as Athena yelled. I looked at her, and with a point of my finger, she vanished. I then found myself on the ground, Poseidon's forearm around my throat.

"Now, you are going to tell me where you sent her, or you'll have the fight of your life." He told me in a cold, threating voice. I just laugh .

"You don't have the guts brother." He pushed his arm deeper into my throat.

"Don't I?" I looked into his eyes, seeing killer in his eyes. I laugh before vanishing.

"You'll have to find her Poseidon. Ha ha ha ha!" He will never find her.

Annabeth

I wake up to see Percy gone, must be working on the house, and my...MOTHER!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She looked at me, confused as Hades.

"I...don't know Annabeth. One minute, I was by Poseidon, the next, I'm here." She was by Poseidon? I'll ask later.

"Annabeth, where is...hey Athena. ATHENA!" We both laugh as he took off running. Well, tried to anyway. Three steps, he hit a tree. And, as an insult to injury, a coconut fell on his head. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ok, beside making me run into coconut trees, my I ask what are you doing here lady Athena?" It took her a while to answer, as she was still laughing her head off.

"As I just told my daughter, I don't know." He looked at me.

"It's true." He seemed deep in thought.

"Well, I'll get an extra room in the house. Athena, this Island makes you mortal. You can't use your powers."

"Then why did you try to run?" His face went red and he just walked away. Once again, me and my mom started laugh. Once we were done, I grabbed a spear, and went diving for food while mom stayed on the beach, which is not like her at all. I wonder if she and Poseidon are...

* * *

**Sorry, tired and can't think of any more. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mention of a famous sea-captain, a villain turn hero from a movie, and a made up character. Deal with it!**

* * *

Poseidon

I gave up looking for Zeus and teleported back to my undersea Kingdom. I was in my command center, talking to my men on where to look for Athena, my son, and her daughter. Screw what Zeus says. This is my domain, and he has no reason to stop my search and destroy, wait...my search and rescue mission. Sorry, I went back to WWII

"Ok, your company, look in the North Atlantic Captain Smith. General Zod(**I know, from Superman, but I don't care**!), check the Cliffs of Dover. The rest of you, lead by Private Max, just look everywhere. Find her!" They saluted and left. I looked wearily at the maps, desperately wanting to find Athena and the kids. I snapped my fingers, and a glass of whisky came. Hey, I might be a God, but that doesn't mean I don't drink. I just never had the urge till now. Three hours, and three glasses later, I make them last, the troops came to report.

"Ok, what you got?" I asked the North Atlantic company.

"Nothing sir." The commander said. My hope slowly disintegrated.

"Cliffs of Dover!" I barked out.

"Nothing sir!" Is there even a point in asking the random group?

"Let me guess: Nothing?" They nodded their heads. I dismissed them, and did something I haven't done since Percy was born. I slid down the wall and started to cry. I hardly had Athena in my arms before Zeus, the almighty pain in the ass takes her away from me. As I looked up, I saw an image in front of me. Curious, I looked closer, and I saw Athena. My Athena, with Annabeth.

"Athena." I whispered. Of course, she couldn't hear me, but I could hear her.

"So, while Percy is building, I guess I'd better try to figure out where I am. Near water of course, so Poseidon should be able to sence where I am." But I can't. One way or another, I'll find her, and beat the ever-living hell out of Zeus for taking her away from me. Better watch out Zeus, here comes the King of the Sea.

Percy

While Annabeth and her mom was on the beach, I continued to build the house. I had to tear down a wall, add about another hundred feet of foundation, expanded all the walls, and put the other wall back up. At this time, the sun was about three to four hours from setting, so I took a quick dip to cool off before getting back to work. By the time the sun hit the water, all the walls were up, the roof was on,(That was the tricky part, by the way) and got started on the rooms. I was ready to eat and sleep. When I got to the camp, Annabeth had lobster, fish, and salad along with a few beers she managed to save.

"Wow hun. Good dinner." I was impressed.

"Thanks Percy. Hope your dad likes seafood."

"We've been through this. He eats fish." She slapped her head while we dug in.

"Eat up Annabeth." Athena told her daughter. She finally stopped hitting her head and started to eat. After we put offerings into the fire, even Athena. Weird. And when she put her food in, I smelled the sea.

"Athena, I know it's non of my business, but are you and my father going...out?" Boy, if looks could kill, Annabeth would have killed me already. And she throws mean death glairs to. One let Connor Stoll blind for a week. Ask Apollo if you think I'm joking.

"Percy, why would you ask her that?!" I have a natural curiosity, that's why.

"It's alright Annabeth. Someone was going to find out soon." Annabeth looked at her mother, a confused look on her face.

"Mom, what are you not telling us?" I'm wondering the same thing.

"Percy, me and your father are dating." I looked at her, at Annabeth, and fell on the sand, out cold from the news.

* * *

**Alright, what you think? Yeah, could use a little work, but no one is perfect. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth

I looked at Percy, laying out cold in the sand. The last time I saw him faint, it was when he learned his mom was having a baby with Paul. I looked at mom, and she looked back.

"You and Poseidon are going out?" I asked, more surprised then mad. She nodded. When a smile broke across my face, it was her turn to be confused.

"Your not mad?" I shook my head.

"Why on Earth would I be mad? Far from it. Surprised maybe, but not mad." She let out a sigh and turned to Percy, who was still out cold.

"What do we do about him?" I looked at Percy, and smiled. I grabbed a piece of wood, gently put him on, and pushed him into the now calm sea. I grabbed a coconut, and threw it at his head. You could hear the _clunk_ from the island.

"OW! WHAT THE..." He rolled over and fell right in the water, while my mother and I were laughing our asses off.

"Very funny, very funny." He growled at us while walking by.

"You two get the raft, I'll sleep out here tonight. Maybe I'll avoid any more injures." We both nodded, and grabbed the spare blanket for him. We finished our dinner, and got ready for bed. Right before we passed out, we hear a branch snap, and another _clunk,_ followed by Percy yelling.

"OH COME ON! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT TIME!" After ten minutes laughing our asses off again, me and mom fell asleep, with the sound of Percy's sword against the coconut tree.

Poseidon

I should sleep, I **need** sleep, but I can't. Not with out knowing Athena is ok, and in a spot where I could get her, and the kids off. But where are they! My troops had searched everywhere. I wonder...if Hera knows. I know, me and her are never on the best of terms, but every now and then, things work out. I went to Olympus, were Hera was sitting on her throne.

"Hera, I need to ask you something." She looks at me with the usual hatred. I sigh and handed her some money, and her expression softened a little.

"What do you need Poseidon?" I looked to see if anyone was in the throne room.

"Zeus sent Athena on the same Island as my son and her daughter. Do you know where that Island is?" She nodded, but refuse to say anything. I gave her another hundred.

"They are North of Russia, at the bottom of the Bering sea, there is a air pocket that pulls down and sends up anything or anyone. You'll find them there." I gave her a quick nod, and vanished to the human world, near my boat, _The queen of the sea. _I gave the harbor master my ID and he sent me on my way. Now, I could just teleport me and the ship there, but my boat is in Alaska most of the time, so there was no point. After a two day steam, and a lot of coffee in my stomach, the ship reached the spot Hera was talking about. After looking around for three hours, I saw the bow being pulled under. I smiled, knowing I would soon be with Athena, Percy, and Annabeth.

"After getting them, we'll run, and live a normal life." I thought as I was getting closer and closer to the Island.

* * *

**No, I'm not ending the story, but there will be a surprise at the next few chapters. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Athena

In the morning, I woke to the sound of a celebrating. I looked out and saw Percy jumping up and down like a little child, which is nothing new. I wondered what the hell was going on, when I saw Annabeth hand over a few bills to Percy.

"What it this about?" They looked at me, Percy with a happy face, my daughter with a surprise look.

"I bet that the house would fall as soon as it was done. He finished is early this morning, and to my surprise, the house is still standing." I looked to the house, and saw that my daughter was correct. The house, built-in a couple of days, was still standing. I looked at Percy.

"I took building in camp. Turned out, I just needed a few days to get the basics down, and boom, I started building." I looked at Annabeth.

"And you didn't know this?" I asked her, trying not to laugh.

"So I don't pay attention one time, big deal." That pushed me and Percy over the edge, and we started laughing. She knew she could do nothing about me, but with Percy. She pulled out, yes, another coconut. Percy saw this and tried to run. Four steps, and she throws the coconut at his head.

"OW! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COCONUTS ON THIS ISLAND!" He yelled as me and Annabeth were laughing. Then, I heard a third person join. That laugh, I recognized that laugh. I turned around.

"Poseidon?"

Poseidon

Right as I walked up, I heard my son yell about coconuts. They all, minus Percy, started laughing. Because it was funny, I started laughing. Athena recognized my laugh.

"Poseidon?" She asked, turning around. When she saw me, she tackled me in the sand and started kissing me, forgetting our kids were there. After kissing for a few minutes, we pulled away. I got up and looked over to our kids. Percy was out cold. Right under a coconut tree. I motioned for them to be quite. I climbed up the tree and picked a coconut off a branch. After a few seconds for aiming, I threw it where the sun don't shine. Hey, I might be his father, but that doesn't mean I can't be evil every now and then. Boy, he shot up in a fraction of a second.

"OOWWW! WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT!" He looked up and saw that it was me. Boy, was he mad. I means, red face, steam out of his ears mad.

"When the pain goes away, your in for the ultimate revenge plan!" The smile went away, and he smirked. If there is one thing my son dose right, it's revenge. Thanks a lot Annabeth. But, then again.

"You try, and you don't get off the island. I brought my boat with me." He thought for a minute before bowing his head. Poseidon 2, son 0.

"Alright, lets go before Zeus figures out I'm here." They grabbed what they needed, and we left for my boat. I hope Zeus doesn't find out.

Zeus

Ah, the day is going by slowly! First Poseidon doesn't show up for the meeting, then the others decide to fight to see if Athena and half bloods should be let off the island. Boring! Let them stay, they deserve it. Once the meeting was over, I went to my palace to have a few drinks when a knock at the door made me stop. If I don't have a least nine shots of vodka, I'm a mean ass god.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I opened the door, to see a shocked Hermes.

"Damn, if it's like that every time a deliver a message, then I'll stop taking this post." He said, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Hermes. I'm just not myself lately. What is the message? He sigh before pulling a letter out of his bag. I flipped him a coin, and his two snakes a rat and went back inside to read the letter.

"**Zeus, I know we have not been on the best of terms, but I have seen Poseidon rescue Athena and the two half bloods not even a hour ago. If you want more info, meet me a the pub near Olympus.**

**Kronos."**

If my father sent this, it's never good, but then again POSEIDON WENT BEHIND MY BACK, AND RESCUED THE HALF BLOODS AND MY DAUGHTER! He will pay for this.

* * *

**Got tired. More on the way. Three or four reviews for next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kronos

After waiting a while at the_ ye old pub_, not kidding on the name by the way, my son finally arrived.

"You have guts sending me that letter father. Considering you almost destroyed the Gods, and New York city."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He shakes his head, annoyed by my answer.

"What do you want in return, father?" That is my son for you all. Always thinking I want something in return. This time, though, he's right.

"Freedom." He started laughing. He never lets anyone finish there sentences. I sigh and took a drink of whisky while I waited for him to finish laughing. About five minutes later, he was done.

"ME give YOU freedom?! Ha, never!" I sigh and gave him a little kick in the shin. He gritted his teeth to ignore the pain.

"If I could FINISH, dumb ass, I was going to say from the underworld. I'm tired of being torched by Hades and his un-dead army." We heard Hades laughing down below. I shivered, remembering the torture Hades put me through. Trust me, you do not want to know what he did to me.

"Fine father. IF you tell me, THEN I'll give you freedom,." Oh thank you son. Hey, a father can change after two failed attempts. So I'm tired of losing, and want to change. There is nothing in the rules that oppose that. At least, there wasn't the last time I looked.

"Poseidon had already rescued your daughter, and the two half bloods, and are planning to live in Alaska, fishing on his ship. They are about to leave for the season." He nodded, and snapped his fingers. A blind light surrounded me, and in a few seconds, I became human. I became free.

"Thank you for the information father. However, you will come to Olympus monthly for a test. If you pass the year, you'll stop coming and be free. And father, don't fail me." I nodded and he left, determine to find Poseidon and the two half bloods.

Poseidon

We're at Alaska, loading up for the King Crab season. The deal is Athena and me are couples, Percy is my son, and Annabeth is Athena's niece. Only way to keep those two together.

"Go ahead dad!" My son yelled as he got the last rope untied. I started the engine and he jumped on. With in a couple of minutes, the harbor was behind us, and we were sailing to the crap grounds. Now for those of you who say I shouldn't fish crab, listen to this. I CAN MAKE MORE WITH A SNAP OF MY FINGERS! So, stop thinking those thoughts. After a couple hours, I called Percy up to the wheel house.

"I'm going to bed. Take the wheel." I haven't slept in three days, so I need to sleep. I trust my son to keep the ship on course, and to wake me if things go wrong. I never use my powers when fishing though. Never did like cheating. After about a hour sleep, I woke up and relieved him to the deck. After another day, we reached the crab grounds.

"Alright, let's get these pots off." They came on deck and started the process of getting the gear off the boat. Being the third largest, my ship has about 200 pots on board. So the process is long and boring. After a two hour morning, all the pots were in the water, soaking for a while.

"Alright, eat up. We're going to port for fresh bait." After a quick breakfast cooked by my son, who knew he could cook, I went back to the wheel house with a cup of coffee, when the boat shook from bow to stern. I looked for any alarms, and found that there weren't any. Confused, I went down in the engine room, and found everything in place. But when I went to check on the kids and Athena, they weren't on board. As I raced up to the wheel house, I found a note.

**"Try anything else, and I kill them" **

There was no name, but I knew it was Zeus. I had them back in my life for only three days, and now they are gone again. Ok, so living as a crabber is not a good idea. But someone had to, HAD TO tell him where we were. He would never find us that easily. But who? Who would tell Zeus? Oh no... I think is was...

* * *

**Hate cliffhanger, but I love doing it in my books! Ha ha ha ha! Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy

Oh boy, do I have a head ace. I tried to get out of bed to get some medicine for my head, but instead of the metal floor of my dads ship, I feel face first into...sand? I looked around, and saw I was on another island. I got up, tried to use my water ability, but it didn't work. Alright, or some reason, who ever kidnapped us wants us away from dad and each other for some reason that I don't understand, then. Then again, my father does have a lot of enemy. And said kidnapper, for a unknown reason, likes to put us on strange Islands that takes away our powers. Strange, right? But when I started to looked around for Annabeth, Athena, and my father, with a shock of realization, I began to see that I was all alone on the island. All alone.

"No, no no no, NO!" I yelled to the sky. I can't stand to be alone. I have no idea how to act by myself. I FORGET TO SHOWER WHEN I'M ALONE! Well, better start learn to be alone. I first remembered I needed a fire. I gathered some wood, and before starting the fire, went diving for food. I need something to survive on beside roots and bark. Bad memories from eating bark. Who knew it was high in fiber? After catching a few fish, they did not know I was there, thanks to yet another island taking away my powers, I started the fire and began to cook. Three cod's in, and I started thinking about Annabeth and her mother. I wonder where they are, and if they are alright. They have to be, they are the smartest people I know! Still, I can't help thinking if they are alright.

"For Poseidon, Annabeth, and Athena" I said out loud as I put a helping into the fire. I hope my girlfriend, and my father is ok. Hell, I hope their all ok. Yes, even Athena, even though she made me run into a coconut tree. And make a coconut fall on head when I was trying to sleep! Ok, maybe that was my fault. Man, I still have a bruise on my forehead from that. But the point is, I hope that their all ok.

Athena

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a extremely bad head ace. And the fact that where we are in a place where it is sunny just makes the head ace worse. So when I woke up, the first thing I did was moan in pain. The second thing was I realised that Annabeth was crying. The third, was I didn't see Percy. But because of my head ace, I couldn't put two and two together.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She looked at me before running into my arms. I started to tear up, as I never had a chance to be a real mother to her or to any of my children. Thanks a lot father. Stupid rules, and stupid ass laws. I gave her a hug, finally figuring it out why she is crying, and started to rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. I can be a real mother. Honest. I just never had the chance.

"It's ok Annabeth. I'm here now. I'm sure he's fine." I told her, as she continues to cry. I've never, ever seen her like this before. Not even when she learned I could always be there for her.

"Why mom?! Why would Zeus do this to is!?" I have a feeling I know. But I didn't tell her, fearing I'd upset her more.

"It's alright Annabeth. I don't know why would do that. But I'm here to tell you that when we get out of here, I'll personally kick his ass." She nodded and eventually went to sleep. I gently put her down while I went to start building shelter. When the sun was low, I gave up trying to finish it by night fall, and went to sleep, wondering why my father would do such a thing.

* * *

**separated, alone, and one forgets to shower.**

**Percy: Are you really doing this again?!**

**Yes, why?**

**Percy: It's ANOYING!**

**Shall I tell the readers?**

**Percy: NO!**

**To late. HA HA HA! So, Annabeth went shopping, and Percy, being himself, was trying to shower. But he couldn't figure out how to make the water turn on. So he fights with the thing before she finally comes home to show him. **

**Percy: Not cool man.**

**Live with it. My story, my rules. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will not be ending the story for a while.**

* * *

Sally

Six weeks later, and no sightings of Percy or Annabeth. For a while, I wasn't nervous. He ran away to be alone all the time. And he always came back a week later. But he never stayed away for very long. Not even when we had little fights! Paul come up and started to rub my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's alright Sally. I'm sure he's alright." He tells me. It doesn't help. Who would want to keep my son away form Annabeth? Not Athena, she grew to accept Percy being with Annabeth. Not Poseidon, he would never do that to his own son. Hades is just too lazy.

_"Am not! I'm busy" _Fine, he's too busy. The only one is...Zeus! Of course.

"Paul, I'll be right back" I grabbed my keys and my purse and started for the door when he stopped me.

"Percy is my son too. I'm going with." I nodded and we drove to the Empire State. There, we argued with the security guard. Finally, Paul got tired of this and stepped in.

"You listen here. My son has been missing for six weeks. If I don't see the highest man here, there will be trouble. And trust me, I'm not always a nice guy." He thought for a minute, and handed us the key. As we walked into the elevator, I looked at Paul.

"Your not always a nice guy?" He chuckled

"Served in the Marines for three years." Wow, learning new things about my husband everyday. When we got to the top, we both ran into the throne room. All the God's and Goddesses looked at us in shock. We stormed over to Zeus, who was a surprised as the others. But we both caught his lyin eyes.**(One of my favorite Eagle songs)**

"Care to tell us why you kidnapped my son, and Annabeth! And where is Athena?" Everyone looked at Zeus. He looked at us like he's confused.

"Why would I kidnap the hero's of Olympus. And I don't know where Athena is. Probably looking with her daughter." I didn't believe him. Then came a new voice.

"I agree with Sally and Paul Zeus. Why kidnap my son, Athena, and her daughter?" We all turned around to see Poseidon, hands clenched in fists.

Poseidon

I looked at Zeus, and he looked back, fire in my eyes, ice in his.

"I'll ask once more, then you'll have the fight of your life. Why did you kidnap my girl, my son and her daughter?" Zeus looked at me, the others, and back at me. He opened his mouth, as if to tell us why, then with a huge flash of lightning, blinding us all, he vanished. I cursed under my breath and looked at the others. Non would look at me but the twins. Apollo and Artemis.

"Either one of you two seen them?" They looked at each other, having a silent conversation before answering me.

"We see all Poseidon. However, neither me or my sister as seen them. At the time, we had no idea Zeus is behind this. He must have put up a force to make sure that we don't see them." Apollo answered. I hung my head, as I could tell he was telling me the truth. I looked at Sally and Paul.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I took them from the first Island, and took them on my boat. I tried to call, but I got nothing. Then during a break, Zeus kidnapped them. I'm so sorry. I'll make sure they get home safely." They looked confused. I sigh.

"Come to my palace, and I shall tell you what happened."

* * *

**That is all for now. No, not ending the story. If you have any ideas, let me know. Son of Jupiter 123 is out. PEACE! **

**Percy: People, crack is bad for you.**

**Do I have to tell another story? **

**Percy AND Annabeth: NO!**

**Then, don't say I do crack!**

**Percy: Fine.**

**Thanks.**

**Percy: He ate the crack!**

**Annabeth: Slap**

**Percy: Ow. Why so hard?**

**Sigh. Review people.**


	14. Chapter 14

Paul

Being in Olympus is a privilege, as I'm mortal, and no mortal has ever been to Olympus. But going under the sea in Poseidon's palace is the greatest honor that a mortal can have. As no meer mortal has ever seen the palace of the sea God before today. So excited!

"Close your eyes." We did, and I felt a whoosh of air and then hear Poseidon telling us we could open our eyes. When I did, I saw such a sight. Underwater mountains to were as high as Everest, all kind's of rare fish, mermen AND mermaids all swimming around. I wish I had my camera. This I need to show to...oh wait, I can't show anyone. Damn it! Poseidon chuckled and snapped his fingers.

"Normally I don't do this, but because you take care of Percy, I can make this one exception." He told me. And in my hands was a camera. I resisted the urge to jump up and down like a little child. Nobody at the high school would believe this. Or at least the mermen and mermaids. So I took different pictures of the mountains, the rare fish, ect. Poseidon and Sally laughed. I know, I'm acting like a child, but can you blame me? No? Then shut up then!

"Is he always like this Sally?" I heard him ask her.

"Only if it's something like this" She replied. So, no help from my wife. That's perfect. Just perfect. And I don't act like a child...oh, a shark! Poseidon laugh, meaning he read my mind. At times, I wish I never knew about all of...this.

"Come on Paul. Remember why we're here." Sally told me. I started to protest, but she grabbed my arm and hauled me to a laughing Poseidon. So embarrassing. My face was a new shade of red. Why me? Why not Percy? Oh wait, he's not here. DAMN IT ALL! Why Percy?! WHY?!

Sally

Poor Paul is dying of embarrassment. And Poseidon is laughing his ass off, I think he might die himself.

"Come on Poseidon." I said, grabbing his arm as well. Now both of them is embarrassed. Tough luck for them, I want to know what happened to my son. After passing through the guards, we entered the palace. I had only been here one other time, and just like then, it took my breath away. Rare jewels covered the floor and ceiling. Fish tanks filled with rare fish, and open windows that allow the sun to come in, giving the room an underwater glow. Beautiful just can't describe the place at all, as it's so much more than that. Paul took about three dozen pictures to put in his collection, before I grabbed him again and found Poseidon waiting for us by an underwater bar. I ordered a Shirley temple and waited for Poseidon to start explaining. When Paul settled down, he started explaining.

"About, six weeks I think, Zeus or someone created a storm that forced Percy and Annabeth to abandon ship. After a little fight with Zeus, me and Athena went to a coffee joint to talk about the situation. After ward, we started dating, and Zeus took her from me." He stopped, seeing if there is any surprise. Only when he said he was dating Athena. But, it's about time they did.

"I rescued them after Hera told me where to find them. I took them on my ship to try and live a normal life. But during a break, Zeus took them away from me. Only three days I had them, before he took them away." I looked at him, and I realized that he was crying a little. Poseidon, the God who's son is a hero, crying? I looked at him for a minute and I gave him a hug. He finished crying and looked at me and Paul.

"I've been searching for five weeks, before stopping to think on where they could be. Finally, I went to Zeus to challenge him. But he chickened out as usual. No matter where I looked, I could not find them." He finished before taking a shot of tequila. I looked at him, before saying something.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Review or I kill Percy, leaving Annabeth alone!**

**Both- NO!**

**I was kidding! Damn, what do I have to do to get a laugh around here? PEACE**

**Percy- Kids, cocaine is also bad.**

**Where is my shot gun? **

**Percy- Bye!**

**He knows it's fake right? REVIEW!**


End file.
